A Never Ending Story
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: He was her past bethored . She was just another peice in his chess board . he was as manipulative and cold as always .She was a puzzul that had yet to be solved , she who was wronged so much in life . she who will hold his heart unbeknown to him chsing another who was destined for a rival . she who skipped through time once so many times . she the four soules, the LOST
1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight. The night was twinkling with its stars and the moon hung up in the sky lightening the earth.

The dark haired male leaned on the huge window's frame looking up at the moon with an emotionless and calm look on his face but his aura was clearly anything but because it was causing the rest of presents in the room to shift uncomfortably , a hesitant blond male came close and bowed straightening his back he spoke

"Kaname- sama, is there something that is disturbing you tonight?"

Not looking away from the window the male let out a barely audible sigh "Takuma, something is coming this way, instincts call for me to destroy it .yet I have a feeling that whoever is coming might be a friend to us." And then added "after all it's the wolf moon tonight it always brings someone with it"

The blond, Takuma turned to the window wondering what is it that the president of the night class meant but not questioning any longer.

Far in the distance a wolf's howl can be heard .

'friend or foe who shall u be?'

A lone figure walked gracefully in the forest its long dark slightly blue hair flowing behind it in soft curls stepping out of the trees line the moonlight lightened its features.

Pale white skin like porcelain doll, slightly pink cheeks, soft pouting red lips , electrified icy blue eyes framed with long dark lashes long dark bangs falling over them , an hourglass body with soft curves , knee length hair .the figure was clearly female . a goddess among them even .

Blue eyes turned towards the grand castle a ghost of a smile came over her lips before the woman disappeared resuming her way towards the old building the soft breeze playing with her long silky hair.

One thought was on her mind _' is he truly there ?'_

 _ **To be continued ….. x)**_

 _ **Ones again I do not own anything not even my phone u-u**_

 _ **R &R tell me if I should continue ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ! thanks for following this story ! :D

I was busy with school so I didn't update ! I got to tell you I'm feeling a little depressed because of my grades oh well, let's mooooooooooooooooove it hhhh

To you I present:

A NEVER ENDING STORY CHAPTER 2: SO WE MEET AGAIN.

Kagome sighed for the ninth time this was frustrating she 've been trying to get in the school without breaking the barrier that was supposedly keeping the Academy ''safe'' a barrier that might she add was easy for her to break if she wanted to but . She felt those lurking creatures waiting, their dark and black auras was enough for her to keep her from doing it. She only wanted to see him again she has been asleep for centuries kept away from her loved ones she had to see him her beloved baby boy ….

After the hunting shards ended the day the tachi killed the evil hanayo, things changed truth were revealed lives altered , one of them her turning out to be a kind of undeveloped demonic specie

What was now is called 'vampires' or as Inuyasha liked to say ' _fucking blood suckers_!' living as an immortal wasn't easy to say the least, she mated to a kitsune demon, a loving male he was even after all the troubles they went through , even still now the pain was still fresh , he was what she loved to call him, her soul mate fortunately she had her friends to help her and she was thankful for that , till now she still thanked god that they found a way to give her friends immortality not like her but close , she was still tiered sleeping for all these years had its effects on her .

" oh this is useless ! I just have lo call him to me . "she breathed in trying to calm herself looking for a place to sit down she saw huge rocks near the Cliff and went to sit down on them facing the sea that was reflecting the moonlight and she might say that the sight was breath taking . a soft smile spread on her red lips slowly but surely she started to spread her aura around looking for the one she's searching for ' _gotcha!_ ' her smile widened when she pocked the aura and caressed it and it reacted ,UNFORTUNATLY others felt her too and by the looks of it they're coming for her

SHORT I KNOW but I only wrote it thirty minutes ago , but don't worry the next chap will be tomorrow or the day after byebye

…..

.

.

.

.

.

R & R PLEASE !

Love Boutheyna


End file.
